


Every Anniversary

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Banter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reunion, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  <br/>Samurai Champloo, OT3, <br/>Every year, it's like a compulsion, they return to the place where they last saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Anniversary

Mugen walked up to Jin, hand on his hilt. “Your face looks like dog shit. That I stepped in.”

Jin calmly answered, “I’m surprised you’re alive. I thought your stupidity would’ve ended you.”

“Stop acting like jerks and sit down,” Fuu said, “I brought us food.”

They sat then and ate, talking only occasionally. Asking about the last year, a comment about Mugen’s table manners. It was peaceful, nobody rushed or overeager; they knew where the night would end, where it always ended.

The three of them falling into one another, hands sliding across skin, lips and tongues.

Then sleep, heavy and too-trusting, surrounded by warmth.

Morning farewells.

And another year.

Whatever else happened, they could count on one another for this.


End file.
